


En paz con el mundo

by IzzyMeadows



Series: Rock'n'Bottom [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Rockband AU, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: Tsunami se incorporó de golpe.—¡Mira el atardecer, qué bonito!Fudou se quedó sentado también y, sin decir palabra, observó los colores cálidos de la puesta de sol y (de reojo) a su amigo, que sonreía hechizado y cuya piel y pelo se veían favorecidos por la luz del momento.Tsunami pertenecía al atardecer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pues bueno, como en _La pequeña muerte_ mencioné el _affair_ que tuvieron Fudou y Tsunami, decidí escribirlo también porque... pues... porque sí.
> 
> Como siempre, _Inazuma Eleven_ pertenece a Level5, no a mí. Yo solo escribo las aventuras sexuales de Fudou (?) (en serio, no sé qué afición tengo últimamente a escribir sexo lol)

_«It's so hard to keep this smile from my face.»_

Stealers Wheel: _Stuck in the Middle with You_.

* * *

            La situación era totalmente frustrante. No había forma de mantenerse en pie y el viento, pese a todo lo que había oído al respecto, no jugaba a su favor. El viento era el que lo tiraba de la tabla y Fudou se preguntó por qué rayos le habría hecho caso a Tsunami.

            «¡Ven a hacer surf, que yo te enseño! ¡Te lo vas a pasar de miedo!»

            Los cojones.

            Y claro, no pensaba bajarse de la tabla porque esto ya era personal. Entendería las nada prácticas instrucciones de Tsunami o aprendería solo (más o menos entendía la parte científica del asunto, aunque su habilidad para aplicarla fuese nula), pero el viento no le iba a ganar. De eso nada. Tenía demasiado orgullo para eso.

            —¡Ay, pero no te cabrees! —Tsunami se le acercó con una sonrisa que le cabía en la cara de milagro. Aún era un misterio sin resolver cómo era capaz de sonreír enseñando todos los dientes ( _todos_ ) y sin dar grima—. ¡Si vas bien!

            —¿Bien? ¿Aguantar un segundo encima de este trasto es ir bien? —bufó Fudou ofendidísimo.

            —Bueno, en realidad no, pero podrías ir peor. ¡Acabas de empezar! Aprendes más rápido que otros.

            En serio, esa sonrisa demostraba que los dioses existían. Alguien todopoderoso tenía que haberle concedido la capacidad de sonreír tanto sin romperse la mandíbula y, lo que era más importante, sin dar mal rollo.

            Fudou decidió dejar de lado sus cavilaciones sobre la forma de sonreír de su amigo porque ahora debía de ser él quien daba mal rollo.

            —Lo que aprendan los demás me la pela —espetó—. Aquí el que cuenta soy yo.

            —Sí, pero no te cabrees —insistió Tsunami—. Tú déjate llevar por las olas. Las olas te llevan, tío; no te resistas.

            Akio resultaba muy atractivo cuando estaba de mal humor; tenía algo, un aire salvaje y libre al que Jousuke no sabía poner nombre, pero que le encantaba. Y aun así, quería verlo relajado y dejándose llevar por el agua y el aire y el sol radiante que hacía, porque estaba convencido de que así estaría incluso más libre y salvaje, y más atractivo.

            —Tsunami.

            —Qué.

            —No es por joder. O sí. Pero decir «déjate llevar» a lo mejor es una puta gilipollez porque por dejarme llevar estoy tragando agua como un pez.

            —Pero si no te dejas llevar te caes antes.

            —¡Es físicamente imposible que me caiga antes!

            No iba a ser fácil que se relajase, no. Tsunami suspiró. Normalmente era la persona más alegre y pacífica del mundo, pero a él también se le podía tocar la moral, y nadie mejor que Fudou para conseguirlo. Sobre todo cuando insistía en llevarle la contraria y no estar en paz con el mundo.

            —¡Pues no me preguntes! Si no te valen mis explicaciones, búscate a otro que te enseñe, pero a mí no me marees.

            Akio consideró muy curiosa esa respuesta, muy poco propia de su compañero, y ladeó la cabeza como un pajarito con problemas de oído, sin comprender muy bien a qué venía. Jousuke nunca le contestaba así. Y era el único, así que no podía permitirse que dejase de ser amable con él.

            Tsunami lo miró fijamente y no pudo reprimir una risilla mientras aprovechaba para evaluar la piel de su cuello, blanca y fina.

            —Mira, ahora ya nada de esto tiene sentido —concluyó Fudou volviendo a poner la cabeza derecha—. Tú no sabes enseñar a hacer surf, yo no sé aprender, no está siendo divertido, te estás riendo de nada y además el que está mareado soy yo, así que ya buscaré un profe decente otro día.

            A veces las decisiones inamovibles de Fudou eran más flexibles de lo que él mismo pensaba. Además no le hacía falta bajarse de la tabla: ya lo tiraba ella. Por eso se fue hacia la playa con decisión y se embadurnó de protector solar antes de tumbarse a ver si encontraba alguna nube en el cielo. La crema era tan pegajosa que acabaría rebozado de arena irremediablemente, pero podía ser peor. Podía quemarse y que Tsunami se riera de él por ser paliducho y no aguantar nada. Qué poco consciente era de sus privilegios de moreno.

            (En realidad a Jousuke le gustaba mucho la piel clara de Fudou, pero como nadie le había pedido su opinión, nunca sintió la necesidad de decirlo).

            Y hablando del rey de Roma, el susodicho Tsunami apareció en su campo de visión, tapándole el sol (las nubes no porque no las había) y goteando encima de su cara.

            —Oye, ¿estás bien?

            —Sí, aquí tirado estoy en la gloria.

            Jousuke se rió.

            —En dos minutos estarás suplicando por una sombra, pero vale.

            —Quédate así y no me hará falta —bromeó Akio.

            Tsunami le salpicó las piernas. El agua estaba fresca y, por mucho que se hiciera el duro, Fudou lo agradeció mentalmente. El sol aún picaba un poco, aunque por suerte ya estaba retirándose.

            Tsunami se rió y se tumbó a su lado, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los dedos enterrados en su abundante y desordenado pelo rosa. Fudou lo miró mientras él miraba al infinito. Tenía la piel bonita y a Akio le dio un poco de rabia pensarlo. Jousuke se metía con su piel y a él tenía que gustarle la suya.

            Pero es que era tersa y oscura y daba ganas de tocarla. Además daba curiosidad saber cuánto de ese moreno era su tono de piel y cuánto tostado por el sol.

            Tsunami se incorporó de golpe.

            —¡Mira el atardecer, qué bonito!

            Fudou se quedó sentado también y, sin decir palabra, observó los colores cálidos de la puesta de sol y (de reojo) a su amigo, que sonreía hechizado y cuya piel y pelo se veían favorecidos por la luz del momento.

            Tsunami pertenecía al atardecer.

            —¿Pretendes hacer algo después de ver esto? —preguntó en voz baja.

            —Sí, bañarme —respondió Jousuke en el mismo tono—. ¿Has visto pelis en las que la gente se baña en el mar de noche y se emociona porque es todo lo guay? Pues es verdad: lo es.

            —Ya, como el surf.

            —No te burles de mí, que tenía buena intención. El problema es que tú eres un soso.

            —¡Yo no soy soso! Y te lo puedo demostrar de muchas maneras...

            Tsunami le sonrió, ignorando olímpicamente su patético intento de ligue. Menos mal que lo había hecho en broma, porque si no le habría cortado mucho el rollo.

            —¿Quedándote a bañarte conmigo, por ejemplo?

            Quizá fuese una tontería, pero Jousuke quería compartir partes de su vida con sus compañeros. Con Fudou no había funcionado el surf, pero los baños nocturnos tal vez sí, y la sola idea le alegraba.

            Por no pensar en lo romántico que debía de ser bañarse de noche a solas con otra persona. Tsunami no conocía el enamoramiento ni el amor más estable, pero se moría de ganas de conocer el romance.

            A Fudou no le apetecía mucho bañarse después de haber bebido tanta agua del mar a la fuerza. No le apetecía nada, de hecho.

            Lástima que a aquella sonrisa no pudiera negarse nadie. Y lo peor era que seguramente Tsunami no se daba cuenta del poder que tenía.

            —Bueno...

            —Guay. Ya verás cómo te gusta. Está fresquita y el sol no te asa.

            Por otra parte, quizá fuese mejor que Tsunami no explotase demasiado su sonrisa porque eso podía ser muy peligroso para Fudou. Esta vez era bañarse en el mar, pero a saber qué cosas raras se le pasaban por la cabeza en otras ocasiones.

            Cuando Jousuke se levantó y se sacudió la arena aún había luz y su silueta oscura destacaba en el crepúsculo. Se volvió hacia Fudou, que repasaba su anatomía con la mirada muy fija, y le tendió la mano.

            —¿Vamos?

            Akio asintió y se puso en pie por su cuenta. El mar seguía sonando, pero cada vez se veía menos a medida que el sol bajaba.

            —Menos mal que sabemos en qué dirección vamos —comentó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del traje de baño.

            —Ah, no te preocupes. Si no vieses tú, yo te guiaría. ¡Siempre sé dónde está el mar!

            Fudou lo miró de reojo y se rió de él sin cortarse un pelo. Tsunami no se inmutó; estaba acostumbrado y conocía suficiente a su compañero para saber que burlarse era su forma de hablar por defecto. Tenía problemas para comunicarse el pobre, y Jousuke no le iba a dar más. Prefería enseñarle las delicias de bañarse en el mar por la noche y compartir un momento bonito.

            El agua estaba templada, pero era fresca al contacto con sus pies sobrecalentados por la exposición al sol.

            —Está más fría que antes —opinó Fudou en voz baja.

            —Tú estás más caliente que antes —corrigió Tsunami—; te has pasado la tarde al solazo. ¡Fijo que estás ardiendo!

            Le tocó un hombro para comprobarlo y se rió al notar que estaba en lo cierto.

            —Es que esta playa es un horno —se defendió Fudou.

            —Y tú no aguantas nada. No te habrás quemado, ¿no?

            Ya se habían metido en el agua hasta la cintura, lo que aprovechó Akio para salpicarle la cara. Jousuke lo salpicó a su vez, y pasaron un rato largo así, haciendo el tonto, según Fudou, y riéndose como si la situación tuviese gracia.

            —Quiero decirte una cosa —dijo Akio muy serio. Tsunami lo salpicó otra vez—. Quiero que sepas que no me he quemado. El quemado eres tú, que te sacaron tarde del horno.

            —¿Entonces tú estás a medio cocer? —replicó Jousuke, de nuevo sonriendo.

            Un día lo iba a deslumbrar si seguía así. Aunque por suerte no sería hoy porque la oscuridad los protegía.

            —¿Yo? Por supuesto. Eso explica mi inmadurez...

            Otra cosa que Tsunami admiraba y apreciaba de Fudou era su enorme capacidad para reírse de sí mismo. No era tanta como la que tenía para reírse del resto del mundo, pero el mencionado resto del mundo tenía, en general, bastante menos.

            Se metió en el agua hasta el cuello y nadó un poco, alejándose de la playa. Fudou, en cambio, no se movió. Ya había oscurecido del todo y no quería apartarse de la costa con tan poca visibilidad.

            —Pero métete, hombre, que para algo estamos aquí —protestó Tsunami tirándole del traje de baño, que se bajó un poco de la cintura.

            Akio se rió un poco mientras volvía a colocárselo bien.

            —¡Eh, no me desnudes sin permiso!

            Jousuke se rió con él y tiró de la otra pernera.

            —¿Puedo desnudarte? —bromeó.

            —No. O sí. Bueno, depende. ¿Para qué?

            La luz de la luna era escasa, pero suficiente para iluminar la sonrisa pícara de Fudou y el rostro confuso de Tsunami, que se quedó sin saber responder.

            Al fin Akio se metió entero en el mar, y se acercó a Jousuke para rozar su piel bajo el agua. Su amigo sonrió al notar la leve caricia en el brazo.

            —¿Has probado a bañarte desnudo? —preguntó—. Porque seguro que también mola.

            —¿Es una proposición indecente? —quiso saber Fudou con el tono bajo y confidencial que usaba para cantar.

            —No sé, tú verás. —Tsunami le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la playa con la firme decisión de dejar ahí el traje de baño.

            Su amigo no tardó en unírsele, y lo miró fijamente mientras se desvestía, intentando ver la posible línea del bañador, y la diferencia entre el moreno y el color natural de su piel. La luz de la luna era insuficiente, pero sí percibió un ligero cambio.

            —Así que tampoco eres tan moreno...

            —Más que tú sí, que eres un folio —se rió Tsunami, empujándolo cariñosamente.

            —No te creas. He visto a gente más blanca que yo.

            —Yo también, pero a veces es divertido discutir contigo.

            Fudou le sonrió. En la penumbra apenas se veía la diferencia entre su cara y sus dientes, lo que hizo reír a Tsunami.

            —Ahora qué. —Lo dijo con voz tenue, como cansada, y siquiera era una pregunta.

            —Nada. La verdad es que la luna te favorece.

            —A ti no —replicó Fudou con franqueza—. A ti te queda mejor el sol.

            Se dirigió de nuevo al agua sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

            La piel de Tsunami era tersa, cálida y un poco reseca al tacto, a pesar de la humedad del mar. Tenía los labios ariados y las palmas de las manos ligeramente ásperas, y el roce le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y en la espalda.

            Jousuke dejaba marcas mojadas con la boca y suaves arañazos con las manos, y Fudou suspiró abrazado a él y deseando pasarse la vida en contacto físico con todas sus imperfecciones.

            Escondió las manos en su pelo, apelmazado por el agua y el salitre, y buscó su boca, pero Tsunami prefirió morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y hacerle gemir en voz baja.

            —Sabes a mar —murmuró después, un susurro cálido en su oído que le hizo estremecer.

            Akio solo se pegó más a él y bajó ambas manos desde la cabeza hasta los muslos, acariciando una y otra vez, de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba, con palmas más suaves que las de Jousuke e intenciones más sexuales.

            Quería comerle la boca, pero le gustaba demasiado que él le comiese el cuello.

            Solo esperó.

* * *

            Cuando Fudou tomó el control y le mordió un hombro, Tsunami gritó. Cuando lo cogió por la cintura y le hizo darse la vuelta para enterrar la nariz en su pelo, solo se estremeció. Los labios de Akio hacían magia; solo así se explicaba que hiciera temblar sus piernas a base de besos en la nuca.

             _Dios, joder, Fudou, qué haces_.

            Le acarició el pecho y el estómago y bajó un poco más, enredando los dedos de la otra mano en su melena leonina.

            Un poco más abajo.

            Solo un poco más abajo.

            El descenso desde el vientre fue demasiado lento, pero cuando Tsunami notó la mano de su amigo entre sus piernas, fresca, en contraste con el resto de su cuerpo, pensó que aquello merecía la espera.

            Fudou le acarició despacio al principio, mientras se acomodaba tras él, muy cerca, muy caliente, y Tsunami suspiraba y jadeaba al mismo ritmo. Cuando aceleró también comenzó a moverse contra él, rozando toda la piel posible y besándole de nuevo la nuca con labios húmedos y blandos.

             Jousuke se movió con él y se dejó llevar.

* * *

            Akio se lavó las manos en el mar y miró a Jousuke con una sonrisa satisfecha.

            —¿Y tú? —preguntó este, bajando la mirada estratégicamente.

            —Yo no puedo correrme de pie.

            Tsunami no preguntó: lo cogió en brazos y lo sacó del agua como salvándolo de un peligro. Fudou pataleó y se quejó, pero dejó que su compañero lo posase delicadamente sobre la toalla de playa.

            —Ni se te ocurra volver a llevarme como a una princesa en apuros —gruñó.

            Tsunami se tumbó a su lado y volvió a besarle el cuello mientras le acariciaba la tripa con dedos inseguros.

            —Pasa de eso —rió—. Piensa en cosas bonitas, _princeso_...

            — _Princeso_ mis cojones.

            Tsunami le rozó el bajo vientre con las yemas de los dedos. Fudou suspiró cuando empezó a tocarle, lento y dubitativo al principio, brusco y rápido después, en cuanto cogió confianza.

            A veces Akio arañaba cuando le tocaban, y los brazos y el pecho de Jousuke no tardaron en poder dar fe de ello. Cuanto más rápido iba, más fuerte le rascaban las uñas de Fudou, hasta que se deshizo con un gemido, clavándole las puntas de los dedos en un hombro y en el costado, para después soltarlo como si hubiese perdido toda la fuerza.

            Tsunami le sonreía, sentado a su lado, y Fudou le devolvió la sonrisa más relajada que le había visto su compañero.

            Las olas seguían rompiendo sin descanso, salpicándoles de vez en cuando los pies.

            —No tenías esto planeado, ¿no? —preguntó Jousuke con una voz suave que casi se confundía con el sonido del mar.

            —No. Me he dejado llevar, como tú. —Fudou volvió a sonreír ligeramente—. Como una ola.

            —Las olas no se dejan llevar: te llevan.

            Akio se incorporó despacio y le tocó la espalda fría y seca.

            —Ah, pues si te llevan, eres tú quien es como una ola, príncipe rosa.

            Jousuke se rió un poco. Quizá debería, entonces, llevar a Fudou hasta un lugar más cómodo y probar otras experiencias.

            Lo mejor era que ya sabía cómo hacerle relajarse.


End file.
